roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Endless Mode/Waves
These are the important new waves in Endless Mode. Wave 39. Text. 5, 000 rewarded to everyone. "You beat him..." "How did you beat the Void?..." "Nvm, because it doesn't end..." "Not yet..." New Wave Beginning: Wave 39. Zombies. 5 Boss4, 20 Mystery, 10 Lightning, 7 Boss3, 1 Monster, 15 Ghost, 4 Boss4, 20 Witch, 1 M. Notes. "Start" of Endless Mode. Wave 200. Text. 999 rewarded to everyone. "I'm a nice guy, so I'm giving you more towers." New Wave Beginning: Wave 200. Zombies. 12 Boss3, 6 Boss4, 100 Boss1, 30 Necromancer Boss. Notes. Tower Limit upgrades start. Wave 400. Text. 6, 700 rewarded to everyone. "Prepare for varieties for some weaker foes!" New Wave Beginning: Wave 400.'' '' Zombies. 26 Uber Lava, 13 Uber Lightning, 21 Uber Boss1, 19 Uber Witch, 32 Mystery, 12 Uber Hidden Guardian. Notes. Ubers first appear, more deadly Mystery contents. Wave 401. Text. 6, 780 rewarded to everyone. "Time for a little throwback..." New Wave Beginning: Wave 401. Zombies. Same as old Wave 33 before Zed, but with Ubers. Notes. Start of Old Voids. Wave 900. Text. 10, 090 rewarded to everyone. ERROR 000000000000000. New Wave Beginning: Wave 900. Zombies. 1 J, 1 M, 1 Necromancer Boss, 1 Patient Zero, 4 Guardian, 10 Uber Witch, 14 Hidden Boss. Notes. Patient Zero's first appearance. Wave 1200. Text. 19, 999 rewarded to everyone. "Try THIS!" New Wave Beginning: Wave 1200. Zombies. 12 Ghost, 2 Spirit, 3 Monster, 7 Demon, 5 Yeti, 1 Jack, 5 Mystery2, 3 Hidden Boss, 7 Yeti, 1 Monster, 12 Spirit, 5 Patient Zero, 4 Monster, 20 Ghost, 7 Demon, 16 Uber Witch, 6 Yeti, 5 Reaper. Notes. Jack's first appearance. Wave 1600. Text. 200, 678 rewarded to everyone. "HO HO HOOOO! This will work, right?" New Wave Beginning: Wave 1600. Zombies. 5 Boss3, 12 Yeti, 7 Golem, 12 Mystery2, 18 Uber Lightning, 1 Santabot, 17 Spirit, 7 Reaper, 19 Mystery2, 9 Boss3, 15 Yeti/5 Demon. Notes. Santabot's first appearance. Wave 2000. Text. 1, 000, 000 rewarded to everyone. "My most trusted Minion almost did it last time..." THIS time, he WILL!" New Wave Beginning: Wave 2000. Zombies. 12 Boss4, 1 Old Void, 18 Uber Lightning, 3 Jack, 7 Patient Zero, 45 Mystery2, 3 Necromancer King, 6 Necromancer Boss, 5 Guardian, 1 Void, 19 Uber Witch, 39 Uber Lava, 5 Eruption, 3 Old Void, 19 Yeti, 8 Monster, 32 Boss3, 40 Uber Boss1, 17 Boss4, 26 Spirit/50 Ghost, 20 Reaper, 7 Necromancer King, 16 Uber Witch, 25 Hidden Boss, 50 Boss2. Notes. Second most challenging Wave, Void's second appearance (First was 38). Wave 2500. Text. 20, 000, 700 rewarded to everyone. "Sigh..." "Will you EVER die?" New Wave Beginning: Wave 2500. Zombies. 29 Spirit, 12 Reaper, 9 Monster, 9 Demon, 3 Jack, 1 King Jack, 70 Ghost, 30 Uber Witch, 11 Monster, 12 Yeti, 2 Jack, 12 Reaper, 17 Demon. Notes. King Jack's first appearance. Wave 3300. Text. 30, 000, 320 rewarded to everyone. "GRRRRRRRRRRR!" New Wave Beginning: Wave 3300. Zombies. 4 Golem, 20 Ice Maruder, 30 Yeti, 3 Titan, 1 Frosty, 12 Golem, 20 Spirit, 100 Ghost, 99 Yeti, 50 Ice Maruder. Notes. Frosty/Titan's first appearances. Wave 5000. Text. 12, 090, 500, 780 rewarded to everyone. "This has gone TOO LONG!" I'm going to kill you MYSELF!" It ends now!" New Wave Beginning: Wave 5000. Zombies. 100 TEH HAT, 250 Sick, 1000 Bloat, 250 Boss Healer, 500 Spider Runners 12 Virus/Idk/Error, 20 Issue, 20 J, 12 M, 19 Patient Zero, 3 Jack, 2 Santabot, 6 Old Void, 39 Boss4, 60 Boss3, 1000 Boss2, 30 Issue, 1 Void, 20 Uber Lightning, 16 Eruption, 19 Reaper, 9 Necromancer King, 5 Invisi-zombie, 99 Uber Boss1, 12 Guardian, 2 Void, 1 Zomking, 30 Mystery2, 24 Hidden Boss, 17 Turned, 9 Old Void, 2 King Jack, 3 Void, 9 Jack, 20 Boss4, 100 Uber Lava, 4 Old Void, 7 Santabot, 27 Yeti, 11 Guardian, 16 Monster, 79 Spirit, 24 Hidden Boss, 29 M, 8 Eruption, 48 Monster, 17 Golem, 100 Mystery2, 75 Boss3, 45 Boss4, 1 Void, 9 Old Void, 88 Yeti, 111 Uber Witch, 79 Uber Boss1, 300 Boss2, 25 Hidden Boss, 69 Uber Lightning, 98 Ghost, 75 Spirit, 12 Guardian, 3 Frosty, 99 Golden Zombie. Notes. Zomking's first appearance Wave 9999 Text 25,999,666,333 rewarded to everyone "Alright this has gone way TOO LONG!" I have returned with a new boss!" "AND you are very annoying you little peasant towers, PREPARE TO BE EXTERMINATED!" New Wave Beginning: Wave 9999 Zombies 1000 Boss1-5, 1000 Necromancers, 1000 Guardians, 1000 Golems, 1000 Demons, 1000 Reapers, 1000 Titans, 100 Jacks, Santabots, King Jacks, Frosties, and Voids, 999 Golden Zombies, all enemies in wave 5000 but doubled, 2 Zomkings, and 1 Guardian Angel Notes The Guardian Angel's first appearance, most challenging waves After. After defeating the whole Wave 9999, you'll keep going through the game, encountering random hordes of zombies. You'll lose after a while, because soon there will be waves that nobody can counter. Plus, it'll be SUPER laggy.